Tête à tête
by Meli-Melo
Summary: 4 ans plus tard, Hermione croise à nouveau la route de Draco. Discussions d'abord venimeuses, insultes à peine dissimulées, puis porte grande ouverte sur le coeur et les pensées de chacun.


**-  
Disclaimer** : Hahaha, qui irait croire que je touche de l'argent pour ce que j'écris, et qui plus est, avec des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent même pas ! Bref, tout à la grande Jikaère.

**Supports musicaux** : Skalariak - en la kalle

**Pseudo-histoire** : 4 ans plus tard, Hermione croise à nouveau la route de Draco. Discussions d'abord venimeuses, insultes à peine dissimulées, puis porte grande ouverte sur le coeur et les pensées de chacun.

* * *

**-  
Préface**

**-**

Elle n'avait passé que quelques heures à se préparer, en comparaison à ses camarades de chambre qui changeaient de robe incessamment depuis le début de la journée. Elle, avait simplement opté pour une robe noire, une améthyste qui se balançait à son cou et un masque vénitien, sans plus, sans moins. Elle voulait faire sobre, mais, paradoxalement, elle voulait que sa dernière soirée à Poudlard soit inoubliable... Sa dernière soirée... Déjà...

L'après-midi, elle avait quitté nostalgiquement son dernier cours de Sortilèges, de Métamorphose, de Runes et même de Potions. Elle aimait cette école, sa bibliothèque, son parc, son lac, son ambiance, son histoire ... Elle avait ensuite fait le tour de chaque pièce pour bien les ancrer dans sa mémoire. Et puis, les souvenirs avaient afflués; depuis la première année où elle n'était qu'une petite fille jusqu'à la septième. Durant toutes ces années, elle avait vécu beaucoup d'aventures dont les enfants ne devraient même pas entendre parler. Et puis, il y avait cette guerre. On dénombra énormément de pertes, autant bien dans chez les partisans que chez les opposants. Théoriquement, elle n'aurait pas dû être impliquée, mais c'était sans compter la résolution de Harry. Jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné. Mais à la fin, quand il fallut compter les morts et que les larmes avaient trop coulé pour pouvoir encore pleurer, elle se rendit compte d'une chose : elle avait grandi trop vite.

Finalement, son départ aurait quelque chose de bon; elle n'aurait plus à côtoyer des étudiants aux idées futiles et superficielles. Harry lui disait sans cesse qu'elle était devenue trop sérieuse depuis la bataille. Mais ses paroles manquaient de conviction, lui aussi avait été fortement touché par la mort de Ron. Elle ne voulait pas participer au bal de fin d'année, elle ne voulait pas fêter cette victoire, alors que bon nombre de ses amis étaient décédés. Harry lui dit que, au contraire, il fallait fêter pour ceux qui étaient morts.

Le choix de sa robe n'était pas anodin. Noir, couleur de deuil. Comprenne qui pourra.

Le temps passa vite, et déjà le bal masqué fut sur le point de commencer. Dumbledore fit un discours sur les événements passés et sur les leçons qu'il fallait en tirer, mais elle n'écoutait pas; les bons ou les mauvais souvenirs ne cessaient de lui repasser devant les yeux. La musique lui retentit bientôt aux oreilles. Elle regarda d'un oeil morne les élèves se trémousser sur la piste, vêtus de superbes habits colorés. Elle ne pouvait distinguer qui était qui, étant donné que tout le monde était masqué et avait usé de plusieurs artifices pour cacher leur véritable identité.

Le principe de la soirée était le suivant ; chaque demi-heure à partir de 10h, les masques de certaines années, maintenus magiquement, tombaient et ceux-ci devaient retourner dans leurs dortoirs. 10h30 pour les premières, 11h pour les deuxièmes, 11h30 pour les troisièmes, 12h00 pour les quatrièmes, 12h30 pour les cinquièmes, et 01h00 pour les sixièmes. Les septièmes, eux, avaient tout le loisir de rester à leur guise.

Elle fut tentée d'aller se coucher au plus vite, tellement la soirée lui paraissait terne. Elle ne s'amusait pars à proprement parler, assise seule sur un banc à regarder les gens danser. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsqu'un élève déguisé en conquistador s'assit à côté d'elle et lui murmura doucement :

_Carpe Diem _

Profite de l'instant présent. Elle frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la proximité de son interlocuteur ou de la signification de la phrase, qui lui inculquait une certaine morale. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle sourit.

Le conquistador disparut quelques instants, pour réapparaître bientôt avec deux verres dans la main. Elle goûta; elle n'avait pas une connaissance accrue en matière d'alcool, mais là, elle pouvait jurer que cette boisson en contenait. Elle fut d'abord réticente, mais elle en avait marre de pleurer chaque nuit et de se désoler sur la nature du monde. Elle but le verre d'une traite et emmena son conquistador valser sur la piste de danse.

Au fil des heures, les masques tombaient peu à peu, ainsi que les inhibitions. Depuis le début de la soirée, elle n'avait pas lâché son partenaire et avait bu bon nombre de cocktails réservés aux septièmes. Si on savait qu'elle se laissait aller à de tels écarts ... ! Eh bien, justement, on ne savait pas, alors, autant profiter un peu de s'amuser !

Lorsque sonna minuit, et que les quatrièmes sortaient pour aller se coucher, le conquistador l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dans le parc. Le ciel était dégagé, et on pouvait apercevoir une multitude d'étoiles qui illuminaient une nouvelle ère de paix. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se parler durant la soirée, mais, même dans le calme de la nuit, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre par de simples langages du corps.

Il lui sourit et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle frissonna à nouveau, pour ne que mieux apprécier la chaleur émanant de son corps. Il sentait bon, un parfum épicé. Elle soupira d'aise et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer, elle l'avait vu dans de nombreux films. Et pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Le baiser était empli de douceur, et la pluie d'étincelles au-dessus de leurs têtes ne fit que renforcer l'aspect romantique de leur étreinte.

A nouveau, il lui prit la main pour la ramener à l'intérieur du château, dans une pièce confortable dont elle ignorait l'existence. Et à nouveau, comme dans les films, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait. Bien sûr, son esprit rationnel essaya de la raisonner, mais, sans doute, à cause de sa légère ébriété et de son besoin de penser positivement, elle passa outre, et se dit que finalement, elle n'avait qu'une seule vie.

Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il s'approcha d'elle et lui ôta délicatement son collier. Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, malgré son mal de tête, elle se souvint parfaitement des événements de la veille. Fébrile, elle enleva doucement le masque de son conquistador qui dormait encore. Elle eut un sursaut d'effroi, fut prise d'un soudain dégoût pour elle-même et finalement prit sa robe et son masque, et se sauva promptement.

Quant à lui, il ne sut jamais qui était sa compagne en noir, et il ignora donc que, 9 mois plus tard, naquit une petite fille du nom de Lena.

* * *

Une histoire qui a prit forme sur un coup de tête.

J'espère que ça plairait !

J'en profite pour donner des nouvelles de Tia... Snif snif, mon ordi a rendu l'âme... Du coup, tout perdu, plus rien. Heureusement, il reste encore quelques bribes dans ma tête. Décidément, on ne peut compter que sur soi-même de nos jours :) ! Un peu de motivation, et ça va normalement être reparti pour un tour !

A pluche !

Meli


End file.
